


Of Roses

by merin_b



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, War, Women Being Awesome, sassy convos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merin_b/pseuds/merin_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the everlasting war between the Empire and Stormcloaks continues to rage on, and as more people spill their last breaths fighting their bloody battles, the people of Skyrim are slowly starting lose hope; the righteousness seems too far to be found. While more and more problems and political issues drift to the surface and come to attention of the people—and not to mention, the return of the dragons—people turn their pleads and calls in these desperate times for help elsewhere.<br/>More and more people join the legion army of Roses, and the good cause of Lady Alaine, to once again restore the peace and prevent more innocent souls from entering Sovngarde. [Farkas x OC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This is my first Skyrim fanfiction. I always wondered what everything would be like if a third party would be involved in the matter. If you disagree with my POV that's fine, please no hate; feedback however would be rather convenient. English is not my first language, bear with me lol. If you don't like swearing/rude/intimidating personalities however, I do suggest you think twice before reading the story. I'm trying to stay true to the characters of Skyrim (aka my Farkas will sometimes be socially awkward--atleast that's what I'm often experiencing when playing Skyrim lol), and there will be fluffness between him and my OC, eventually. But I do appreciate relationship/character development, so you'll want to expand your patience meter aswell before deciding to read my updates =) Also, all rights for the main storyline go to Bethesda, ofcourse. Enjoy! And again, please leave your thought;; I'd appreciate your honesty!

_**Jorrvaskr, Whiterun** _

The young wolf glanced down at the ground, as he continued to dig into his thoughts; it was something he'd do, as soon as he started to smell the blood and heartbeats of mortals. It could only mean one thing; he needed to hunt soon, to restrain his nature, human self, and keep his beastblood under control. 

Clenching the tankard in his fist, he looked up, not having heard the heavy footsteps of his older twin brother. Vilkas nodded once and sat down next to him, gazing at the large, empty room of Jorrvaskr that they found themselves in. "Give me a job." Farkas grunted, as he brought the tankard to his lips. The young wolf expected his twin brother to sigh in frustration, though when he looked next to him, he hadn't moved a bit. Vilkas seemed mind-splitted about something, and his younger brother wondered why; it wasn't often that Vilkas would be this quiet. He figured it had to be something very, very bad, unlike their usual tasks of rescuing kidnapped people, which had simply become child's play to all of the Companions. 

"We have received a letter," began Vilkas, eyes still on the empy plate in front of him. "It's from.. Well, Kodlak did not exactly tell me from who.. He only told me it was from someone too important to ignore." the one continued, as he peeked to the side at Farkas, who only waited for him to explain the matter further. "We need to send out a message. Submission, the usual thing. A lady called Alaine." "—I'll take it." "—No, Farkas, _listen_. It is not that easy. Along with the Imperials and Stormcloaks, the lady Alaine raised her Rose banner to claim leadership of this land. This woman has no right to the throne or whatsoever, but she does claim to restore the peace, if her support is great enough." 

So this was it? Some girl granting herself a claim of position to the throne she didn't even have _right_ to? "What's the damn problem? I go there, beat her around the bush a little bit; that's it. Just scare the lady a little. It's nothing new." mumbled Farkas casually, already raising the tankard to his lips again. However, Vilkas wrapped a firm, strong hand around his wrist to stop him in the process. "My _blood_ , can you not see clear through your beast's lustful thoughts?! The Companions haven't been involved in political matters for ages! We do this, we burn our mark on such a fragile matter, we could have problems everywhere!" protested his brother. It was no secret that Vilkas was smarter than himself, even though Farkas wouldn't declare himself as dead-stupid. The older wolf had a point, though; involving themselves into politics-plays wasn't going to do them any good. However, this was their job, and coin was coin. "I'm going. She's probably sittin' on a log in a dark cave somewhere, writing out threatening letters, while she only has two sell-swords at her side to guard her." spoke Farkas, eyeing his brother as a challenge to refuse his command of taking the job. Vilkas only sighed, shook his head, and dropped a letter onto Farkas' empty plate. He then stood up and walked away, leaving his younger twin alone with his boiling thoughts.

Farkas opened the letter and read the dotted location on the map.

**'BLACKWOOD CAVE'**

"Well Lady Alaine, time to pay you a little visit."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after snapping out of a restless sleep caused by his beastblood, Farkas forced himself to get up for the hourslong journey. He lifted himself into his steel armor and prepared a package for the road, with plentyful food and water to live by. 

After gathering his weapons and gauntlets, he headed to the main hall of Jorrvaskr, expecting to see his fellow companions breaking their fast. Though there were only a handful of people, including his brother. Farkas walked towards the long table and sat down next to Vilkas, who was chewing on a piece of a boiled creme treat. "Where are the others?" Farkas wondered out loud, taking a bread out of a bowl and tearing a piece off it. He then looked at Vilkas, who nodded with his head towards the door. "Dealing with some giant in Ivarstead. Are you sure you want to do this, brother? You do not have to, I told you. Kodlak supports your plan, but wants you to be very cautious, and turn back _immediately_ if you sign any unwanted danger. We are not sacrificing one of our best warriors for some political nonesense." 

Farkas knew Vilkas would be worried; it was a part of their twin bond, to worry about one another all the time. Though throughout the years they had developed some kind of alarm, that would ring whenever they knew one half of them was in danger. "I'll be _fine_ , brother. Besides, I need some time alone, you know? Hunting some deer and all that. We need new food here, and we ain't got the coin to buy loads of supplies." Farkas told his brother, before tearing off another piece of bread and stuffing it into his mouth. Vilkas looked thoughtfully for a moment, before replying again. "You know.. You are not going to.." he stopped mid-sentence and looked even more worrisome than before, which made Farkas uneasy. After a short moment he knew what his brother was referring to. "How can you even think that? We decided not to feed the beastblood, and I have not, and will not. Stop making up bullshit, Vilkas." he grunted, before standing up, with bread and all. He heard Vilkas sigh behind him. "I'm sorry, brother, it's just.. I'm not comfortable with the idea of you involving yourself into this.. political situation. Just promise me to be careful." 

"Always, brother. _Always_." 

**************************************

After hours of travelling, Farkas decided it was time to set up a camp somewhere. The young wolf hated to admit it when he was lost, but he told himself it was because of the dense darkness. His journey was going all according to plan though, apart from him being lost. He hadn't been in this area before, and he found himself thinking that using this area as a sanctuary was a smart idea; he had to give the Lady that. Nobody would ever set foot in this part of Skyrim, unless they actually had a sense of where they were going. And ofcourse, there were the bandits and wildlife to deal with.

As soon as he'd wrapped himself into his bedroll, he drifted off into a restless, nightmare-filled sleep. His beastblood was boiling his body to an inhumane temperature, and he found himself hunting in his dreams, tearing apart the limbs of innocent victims. Their warm blood was spreading in his mouth like a leak leather waterpouch, and the screams and smell of misery was satisfying his need of hunting. 

Though when he woke up, abruptly and covered in night sweat, he was kicked back into reality with an empty stomach and a enormous need for hunting in his beastform. The young wolf gathered his gear and made sure to leave no trace, just in case, and continued his journey.

The remains of his journey passed by in silence; he only had to kill a few wolves along the way, which always felt like a betrayal to his own kind. It was only in beastform when the wolves aknowledged him as one of their own, and so he had no other choice than to put them to sleep. He did however end up with a bleeding wound, which he got from a surprise attack from one of the wolves. The blooding stopped quickly, though the wound stung badly. Need to fix myself up quick before I get an infection, Farkas thought as a self-reminder.

As soon as it became dark again, Farkas recognized the banner Vilkas had told him about. The bloodred roses on the banner danced in the wind as the Companion walked past them. He had no time to think of a strategy however, for he was stopped in his tracks by an older man. A bow was pointed at his face, and the man was already pulling the string back. "What business do you have here?" grunted the man forcefully, eyeing Farkas as if it were an enemy. "You best start talking, _boy_ , or I'm cutting the string loose here." he continued to threat, not moving an inch. By the time Farkas started to think of the right thing to say, more men gathered outside to see what the commotion was about, some of them wearing armor with a rose painted on their iron breast plates. "I came to see the lady Alaine." stated Farkas simply, not wanting to vent too much information. The older man with the bow was not pleased with this answer however, and he continued to glare at him. "Are you an _assassin_ , boy? If so, you best start turning around before I command my men to attack." 

Farkas sighed and rolled his eyes. "I am one of the Companions." 

The man hesitated for a moment, placing all the puzzle pieces into its right place, but then lowered his bow. He raised his eyebrows, taking in the appereance of Farkas to see whether he was actually speaking the truth or not. But then, a smirk appeared on his lips. "Companion, aye? Well shit, I hope you're telling no lies here. How's the ole Kodlak doing?" 

A short silence followed, but eventually, Farkas nodded and managed to smirk once in return. "Still alive, still fine, still got Warriors blood like his younger years." he replied with a nod. The stranger nodded, and some of the other men went back inside the cave. "I trust you're planning no trouble, _Companion_. Let us get inside and see if the lady's still awake." 

The old man guided him through the caves, which were guarded very well. He'd obviously been wrong about his accusation of a stupid, naive girl, if these were truly her people. _No, they are following her for a reason_. But that reason he'd yet to find out.

"Follow the hallway, through the wooden door with the rose on it, and you'll find her. Can't miss it." the man said, nodding at the rather darkened hallway. Farkas frowned. "You ain't coming?" he wondered dumbly, causing the older man to chuckle darkly. " _Nah_ , you'll be fine. Give dear ole Kodlak my regards when you return to Whiterun, Companion." 

And so, he was left alone once again. Following the hallway like the old man had told him to, he heard muffled cries and sobbings. The young wolf was unable to soothe his curiousity, and so instead, he opened the other door.

He should've known better than to choose the wrong path.

As soon as the door was opened, he was thrown against the ground by a gigantic Orc. He grunted dangerously and pushed a fresh sharpened dagger against his throat. "Who the fuck are you?!" he blurted out angrily, sending a shiver down Farkas' spine.

Even though he could easily snap himself into a numb state whilst doing tasks most of the time, Farkas had only two fears; spiders and unfriendly Orcs.

"Leave him alone, Gelumir." said a feminine voice. The Orc, apparently called Gelumir, did not let go of him however. He continued to glare deep into Farkas' soul, as if he was mentally preparing himself to slit his throat.

"My dearest Gelumir, let go of the stranger. He has _yet_ to prove himself trouble." 

Gelumir grunted and shielded his weapon again. "As you obey, _my Lady_." he grumbled disagreeably as he stepped back. Farkas had a hard time getting up because of his heavy steel armor, but when he looked around he knew where the sobbing'd come from. Several wounded people were lying on the ground on bloodied bedrolls, while families were either crying over an unconscious body or clinging to their loved ones who were awake and violently suffering from poisoned wounds.

Farkas discovered who'd spoken to the Orc; the woman was facing him with her back as she cleaned a soldier's wound. "What brings you, warrior?" asked the woman carefully, as she continued to wrap a clean bandage around a soldier's shoulder. Farkas was unable to see her face because of the large hood she was wearing, which shadowed over her face. "I'm one of the Companions." he answered, causing the woman to freeze in her movements. 

"Gelumir, tell the others to come down here. I need assistance. The other sick have to wait; these people will die if the poison won't stop speading." 

The Orc shot a glare at Farkas once more before replying. He bowed his head. "As you wish, my Lady." 

Gelumir walked towards Farkas and bumped roughly into his shoulder, obviously on purpose. He bowed his head closer to Farkas, until they were only inches removed. "Treat her with respect, or I'll _gut_ you open like a fucking horker." he grumbled, just loud enough for the Companion to hear. Farkas did not reply and patiently waited for the Orc to leave. 

The woman in front of him stood up and turned around. As she walked towards him, the young wolf was still unable to see her face because of the hood. "Let us go somewhere more private." said the woman as she left the room, Farkas following her behind. This time, they entered through the wooden rose door, which lead them to a larger chamber. It seemed like the main hall of their residence, because of the the wooden throne that was located in the front of the room.

"Guards, leave us, please." spoke the lady softly. The guards near the door looked rather surprised. "My lady..? Are you _certain_ about this?" one called hesitatingly. Farkas had yet to see her face, but she could almost hear her smile. "Doreik, have I ever proved you to be wrong about my intuition?" she said rather laughingly, on which the guard called Doreik smiled aswell. "Not yet, my Lady. Do call us if you are in trouble." 

The lady nodded. "Ofcourse."

As soon as they left, and the wooden door was closed shut behind them, the lady turnt to Farkas. Slowly, as if she wasn't sure of her decision yet, she lowered her hood. A hazel pair of eyes stared right through him, accompanied by a snowwhite skin. Her auburn hair was braided to the side. 

Farkas was rather confused. _Was this the so called lady he had to beat up..?_ She was hardly in her mid twenties. "Well, my _Warrior_ , what is it you seek?" The lady wondered, eyes flickering up to meet his own. Farkas shook his head and opened his mouth. "Erm, are you..? Lady Alaine?" he asked rather dumbly. The lady started to laugh for a brief moment. "I'm afraid I am. Who are you, stranger? You went through a lot of trouble to find me, for someone who doesn't know who I am." she said cheerfully, as she investigated his appereance. "My Warrior, you are wounded." she stated as she nodded at his bloody armor. She then frowned. "Are you.. coming to _assassinate_ me?" asked the Lady, as she looked rather offended. Farkas immediately regretted his decision coming here. "No! I am a Companion, we do not assassinate. We fight with _honour_ , for our people." he explained quickly. Farkas didn't know why he was being so foolish, but to prove himself, he unbuckled his sword sheath and dropped it on the ground, as his other remaining daggers. The lady seemed rather amused, but grateful anyway for this gesture. "Forgive me, Warrior, for these times have been hard. Not everyone agrees with my opinion about Skyrim and her people, which I quietly understand and respect. Now come, let me fix you."

Without words, she lead him to a wooden bench to sit on, while she looked at his shoulder. The wound was just above the seperation of his skin and armor, and Farkas had yet to see the meaning behind all of this. The Lady's hands lightened up, as if she were holding a candle's flame, and she projected it onto his damaged skin. The sensational relief fluttered through the young wolf's body, and he watched the wound bind itself together. "What is this.. _sorcery?_ " he muttered, unfamiliar with the power of magic. The Lady Alaine laughed at this. " _Magic_ , Warrior. You are better now, but I do insist you to stay the night to gather your strength again. Drink, eat, sleep, and you'll feel better." the lady said with a gentle smile. Farkas nodded his thanks, and the lady sat down next to him. "Now do tell me, what is your name?" she asked curiously. The young wolf sighed and looked at the Lady. "Name's Farkas. Somebody asked me to see you to.. send you a message." 

Alaine looked surprised.

" _Really?_ And what would that message be?"


End file.
